


Ad Aeternum

by juliacalasans



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: O Sibila é como uma bomba relógio, Shinya.  E nós não queremos explodir junto.





	Ad Aeternum

A cidade abaixo é um sonho bom, do qual Shougo sabe que vai acordar em breve — ele sempre sabe.  _ O Sibila é como uma bomba relógio, Shinya,  _ é o que ele sempre diz.  _ E nós não queremos explodir junto. _

As palavras são perturbadoras e Kougami sabe que elas deveriam incomodá-lo, mas, no fim, todas essas coisas, essas minúcias, desde o modo como Shougo brinca com a palavra  _ Shinya,  _ esticando as sílabas, até a crença inabalável por trás de seus curtos discursos, são parte do homem que Makishima Shougo é, e não há nada que ele possa fazer para mudá-las — ele nunca tentaria.

(Sempre e nunca — a aproximação de opostos sempre foi a piada interna dos dois)

— É doente, não é? — Shougo diz, olhos de rapina que tudo estreitam encarando a Tokio abaixo com repugnância, a redoma invisível do Sibila sobre ela sendo quase palpável aos dois à distância. A voz, no entanto, permanece pura seda. — É simplesmente doente.

E quando ele diz coisas assim, Kougami nunca sabe ao certo ao que ele está se referindo: à cidade abaixo, ao sistema que combatem ou ao romance tórrido que os dois mantêm.

 

>><<

 

Tudo começou com Kougami e sua obsessão por aqueles crimes para os quais ele sabia que não encontraria solução, mas não tinha desistido de tentar: assassinatos tão cuidadosamente executados que não havia rastros, não havia perturbações nas matizes do psycho-pass, não havia nada. Era como se os culpados fossem fantasmas, fantasmas de psycho-pass branco cristal com anormal disposição para mexer com a ordem.

Sem que percebesse, ele estava sendo tragado para aquilo.

Havia um rosto, ele sempre soubera que havia um rosto, porque havia uma foto onde olhos de rapina encaravam a lente com um tédio que era quase contagioso — aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, não se importava com nada, não ligava para a possibilidade de ser pego e muito menos estava aí para a possibilidade de escancarar isso para o mundo. Kougami se lembrava de ter encarado a foto mil vezes, tentando pescar seus detalhes, odiando aquela pessoa com todas as suas forças, investigando o contorno,  _ usando  _ o contorno para chegar onde queria — pobre Akane, a garota de convicções fortes, mas não fortes o suficiente para não ser enganada —, até finalmente encontrar Makishima Shougo pessoalmente.

Foram seis meses de investigação criminal para que Kougami Shinya estivesse frente a frente com a única pessoa que precisava matar.

Shougo não precisou de dez minutos para desarmá-lo por completo — tanto física quanto intelectualmente.

 

>><<

 

— Você nunca pensou no quanto essa cidade é doente, Shinya? — disse Makishima, do alto das escadarias, encarando Kougami com divertimento entretido. — Nunca pensou nessas pessoas, com esses desejos escondidos dentro delas? Nunca investigou esse sistema perfeito, que teima em dizer que nós, humanos, não temos desejos, não somos  _ ruins,  _ não podemos errar... Você nunca pensou na hipótese de estar sendo manipulado?

Sim, ele já tinha pensado. Muitas vezes.

Mas havia um sistema, havia o certo e o errado, havia regras, havia leis e Kougami nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de não segui-las. Rebeldia não era algo que passava por sua mente. Nunca tinha passado.

Shougo riu.

— Você é só outro bonequinho do Sibila. Eu realmente não deveria ter esperado nada de você.

Lutaram. Com corpo e espírito, com o suor de suas trajetórias distintas que pareciam destinadas a se cruzarem naquele único momento, onde ninguém falava, onde o único objetivo era a vitória. Os dois lutaram, a dor de seus golpes ultrapassando o corpo de Kougami enquanto ele forçava cada vez mais de seu corpo, porque  _ não posso perder, eu treinei para esse momento, eu esperei por ele por tanto tempo... _

Mas Shougo o imobilizou, encarando-o bem nos olhos, e Kougami soube que tinha perdido — e não só a luta.

(Suas amarras com o sistema também)

 

>><<

 

Kougami gostaria de ter dito que lutou contra aquilo, que sentiu alguma culpa, que sentiu, pelo menos, algum vestígio de nojo de si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo, mas não havia nada. A vida dupla que começou a levar a partir do encontro com Shougo parecia natural, algo que ele sempre tinha feito ou, na melhor das hipóteses, algo que ele sempre tinha planejado fazer.

Era como se ele tivesse sido moldado para ser um agente duplo — alguém que, como nas histórias de suspense, sabia perfeitamente como se encaixar nos dois lados de um embate, no lado do “bem” e no lado do “mal”, transitando entre eles dentro de uma esfera de neutralidade. A única diferença era que aquela era a vida real e não existia bem e mal. Só existia podridão; de um lado, a podridão do Sibila e de seus habitantes manipulados e, do outro, a podridão de Shougo e de seus ideais revolucionários, definitivamente mais sedutora.

Kougami perdeu tempo pensando em porque as pessoas ainda iam até Shougo, porque elas ainda o admiravam; tudo nele, até mesmo seus sorrisos, era despido de qualquer emoção que não um divertimento entediado! Contudo, no fim, depois de não conseguir explicar o até mesmo o porquê de si ir até ele como uma mariposa ia atrás de uma chama, acabou desistindo da questão. Shougo era a exceção de todas as regras, Shougo era o psycho-pass branco cristal — era aquele que matava e pensava que só podia estar certo por isso.

E apesar de saber que aquele homem aniquilaria todos os que se intrometessem no caminho entre ele e seu objetivo...

Kougami nunca tinha se sentido tão vivo.

(Oh, vida, por que tais ironias?)

 

>><<

 

O plano era acabar com o Sibila de dentro para fora, tão silenciosamente que a investida jamais seria notada por nenhum olho desavisado; seria como matar a sociedade por inanição e jogar nela mesma a culpa por isso.

Shougo sorria ao fazer aquela comparação, um tipo macabro de sorriso, e Kougami sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, dar de ombros, mostrar sua indiferença — porque, de fato, ele estava ali por ter sido convencido, não por odiar o Sibila daquela maneira, não por uma sede de destruição semelhante a de seu companheiro de plano. Contudo, ele observava pelo canto do olho, entretido.

Estava sempre observando pelo canto olho.

(Tinha se tornado alguma espécie de hábito — pois Shougo o entretinha imensamente)

Já fazia meses que estavam naquilo, aos poucos sondando a cidade e forçando suas estruturas a cederem. Kougami não podia dizer que gostava daquilo, pois cada dia mais ficava próximo de Akane, anos-luz distante de sua personalidade ingênua do início — o tempo a havia a transformado em uma espécie de monstro contido, uma fina camada de determinação tomando força por baixo do exterior frágil —, mas ainda assim assistia a tudo aquilo de maneira impassível, os olhos em Makishima, decorando-o por completo, tentando dissecá-lo até chegar à essência que o motivava.

E cada vez mais, descobria que não havia uma essência.

Um buraco negro.

Em alguns momentos, Kougami pensava para si mesmo o que sentia a respeito daquilo tudo. Estava traindo seus amigos, a cidade onde morava, o sistema a que obedecia e que lhe sustentava, não de maneira perfeita, mas de maneira suficiente, para embarcar numa revolução sem certezas, acompanhado de um homem sem moral que ele simplesmente odiava.

Porque sim, ele odiava Shougo, na mesma medida em que não, não sabia como estava se sentindo.

E o tempo se arrastava, e a revolução queimava, e os olhos de Kougami não abandonavam aquele homem de jeito nenhum. Alto, os olhos de rapina mais odiosos que ele conhecia, Makishima Shougo era  _ ruim  _ demais para passar despercebido, excêntrico demais para não ganhar um segundo olhar, perturbador demais para não ser observado o tempo todo.

(Era o que ele dizia para si mesmo, desculpas de minuto que nunca duravam, porque no fundo, no fundo, Kougami já sabia a verdade — e a verdade era um fardo pesado demais para ele carregar)

 

>><<

 

— Agora é só questão de tempo. — Shougo sorria. Estavam sentados em uma mesa de um apartamento qualquer, onde sabiam que não seriam encontrados. Ali, dentro de uma de suas dezenas de casas, era o único lugar onde Kougami podia ficar cem por cento tranquilo de não ser pego, longe das garras dos scanners que sempre o classificariam com uma ameaça.

A ameaça que ele atualmente era.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas se vai funcionar.

— Vai funcionar. E se não funcionar, Shinya — esticou as sílabas, como sempre; aquilo tinha começado a soar como uma espécie de intimidade entre os dois. — Ainda há um plano B.

Kougami não respondeu e deslizou a faca pelo prato; Shougo tinha comprado pizza, uma comemoração singela comparada a obvia enormidade de seus sentimentos. E enquanto os dois comiam, o som dos talheres ecoando pelo local, mil conversas foram travadas, diálogos feitos do silêncio que Kougami mantinha já há um ano — e que Shougo sabia que ele mantinha, porque ele sempre sabia.

Odiava Makishima Shougo, um ódio tão multifacetado que era difícil demais de ser compreendido. A comparação mais óbvia que ele fazia para si mesmo era a de uma cebola: seu ódio era uma cebola que ele tinha medo demais de descascar e ver o que havia por dentro, pois aquelas camadas mais internas escondiam sentimentos que nem sequer ele mesmo sabia se conseguia lidar ou não.

(Era uma analogia ridícula — mas era tudo o que ele tinha)

— Você me odeia tanto, justiceiro Shinya Kougami — disse Shougo enfim, entre uma garfada e outra, tão despreocupadamente como se estivesse comentando uma rachadura na parede; havia muitas ali. — Ele enche a sala, o seu ódio. Já pensou quem você odeia mais? Eu ou o que você está combatendo?

— Você, obviamente.

— Então porque ainda está aqui, bonequinho do Sibila? Volte para eles. Caia junto com essa cidade, se vá junto com eles, volte a ser um cachorrinho e chore em cima dos escombros. Eu não me importo. Não me importo mesmo, Shinya.

— Você não teria conseguido chegar até aqui sem mim.

— Ah, eu teria. — E Shougo ergueu os olhos para ele, olhos de rapina afiados como navalhas, e Kougami notou que era a primeira vez que os dois se encaravam, e era estranho  e Shougo sorria como se estivesse muito satisfeito. — Eu teria  _ sim. _

Ele nunca soube de quem foi a iniciativa; só que, de repente, os dois estavam se beijando, com tanta força que feria, uma confusão de lábios e dentes que mordiam e gemidos que surgiam do fundo da garganta, naquele apartamento decrépito, naquela sociedade decadente.

Kougami sabia que não era certo beijá-lo daquela maneira, puxar seus cabelos para atacar seu pescoço com chupões que eram muito evidentes na falsa pureza de Shougo, mas o certo jamais lhe atraía. Não lhe atraía o departamento e Akane e ele jamais a escolheria àquele momento, Makishima com o corpo se arqueando em seu laço, silenciosamente entregue enquanto Kougami o beijava e lambia.

— Você me odeia — ofegou —  _ tanto  _ — e ofegou novamente, as mãos se afundando nos cabelos negros do justiceiro, forçando-o a encará-lo — que vai me submeter a isso, Shinya?

Não. Ele nunca submeteria.

(Porque ele era cão de caça e ele era o cão do Sibila e tudo o que tinha sido feito era uma mudança de donos)

— Você não é submetido a nada que não queira fazer.

Quando o beijo voltou a acontecer, a iniciativa foi de Shougo, e Kougami soube que tinha vencido pela primeira vez.

As mãos voltaram a passear pelos corpos, nervosas, retirando roupas, os dedos de Makishima traçando o abdômen do justiceiro com uma leveza que chegava a causar arrepios enquanto tinha a clavícula beijada com selvageria. Não existia amor, não existia carinho, era apenas  _ aquela fome,  _ que levava Kougami a agir daquela maneira quando nunca o tinha feito antes e, ali mesmo, a pizza esfriando em cima da mesa, eles se deitaram no chão gelado, o justiceiro escalando-o com o desejo queimando em seus olhos quando Shougo o retribuía com um olhar cheiro de sorrisos.

Como se soubesse o que ia acontecer.

Como se sempre estivesse esperando por aquilo.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras se perderam em um ofego quando Kougami o tomou todo na boca, língua e lábios subindo e descendo em movimentos desajeitados de alguém não muito experiente. Contudo, Shougo se contorcia assim mesmo, o corpo se arqueando com languidez enquanto os dedos procuravam apoios inexistentes no assoalho e era fascinante, porque ele era fascinante.

Era encantador o rubor em suas bochechas, porque ele parecia quase deslocado ali, naquele rosto que nunca se entregava, mas que estava entregue naquele momento, enquanto Kougami trabalhava seus dedos cheios de saliva dentro dele, esperando um sinal, os poucos gemidos que escapavam enchendo o quarto, a luxúria deixando seu corpo fervente.

Kougami o penetrou e o masturbou e o outro cadenciava seus quadris com os dele e eles mantiveram os olhos conectados até o momento em que Shougo finalmente atingiu seu clímax, arqueando o corpo todo em espasmos e gemendo seu nome.

_ Shinya. _

(Onome que antes era uma intimidade e agora é mais, agora é quase uma carícia — e Kougami sabia que nunca mais escutaria seu próprio nome com os mesmos ouvidos) 

 

>><<

 

Nos dias em que Shougo estava de bom humor, o sexo era ótimo.

Ele podia deitar Kougami a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar e cavalgá-lo com a mesma selvageria que o caracterizava, gemendo mil coisas com os olhos enquanto Kougami gemia alto, porque aquilo era  _ bom,  _ o prazer o dirigindo ao insano. Assim como também havia os dias em que Kougami se deixava penetrar, e os olhos de Makishima não o abandonavam, seus movimentos sendo assistidos com tal deleite que aquele pecado parecia apenas aproximá-lo ainda mais do paraíso.

(se é que havia um paraíso para traidores)

Mas o tempo passava e a revolução consumia o Sibila como um câncer, e Akane disse que o amava e ele tinha se visto incapaz de corresponder —  _ agradeço seus sentimentos, Akane, você é a única pessoa por quem vou sentir quando isso tudo acabar, mas... Eu não consigo  _ — e o romance dos dois se via cada vez mais tórrido, a violência de suas noites se mostrando um vício que nenhum dois queria ou podia largar.

O vício um no outro os tinha consumido.

Kougami ainda o odiava tanto, tanto, que nunca, jamais tinha considerado a hipótese de deixá-lo ir.

(mas o tempo passava e passava e passava porque o tempo não para, nunca)

E o dia finalmente chegou.

 

>><<

 

_ O Sibila é como uma bomba relógio, Shinya.  _ _ E nós não queremos explodir junto. _

Eles observam a cidade de longe e Kougami ainda não sabe o que é doente — se é o Sibila, que rui hoje, finalmente; se é a cidade de Tokio, a pobre Tokio na qual ele nasceu e cresceu e agora assiste novamente ser baqueada ou se é o romance dos dois, a violência daquilo que sentem e se recusam a admitir. Talvez os três. Não interessa mais. Tudo vai acabar agora — o  _ maldito sistema  _ finalmente vai cair.

Shougo, a pessoa mais contida que Kougami já conheceu, está brilhando de felicidade e, mais do que nunca, o justiceiro se sente como sua sombra, um fantoche invisível sob suas mãos odiosas. Um fantoche que ele controlou ao seu bel prazer.

Não que importe. Finalmente vai haver alguma coisa boa, qualquer uma que justifique os dois anos em que ele se jogou na vertigem que Shougo significa — ele precisa desesperadamente saber que fez tudo isso por um motivo.

Não por causa do dia em que Shougo o rendeu e o dominou completamente.

(e definitivamente, não por causa desses sentimentos, porque eles não são coisas que alguém deve sentir por outra pessoa, principalmente por Shougo, porque ele não ama, ele não gosta de ninguém, ele não tem sentimentos bons por ninguém)

— É doente — continua Makishima, a voz suave como seda mergulhada em mil tons de deleite obscuro. Ah, ele está  _ feliz.  _ Como nunca mais Kougami o viu e o verá. — Mas finalmente está acabado. Finalmente consegui. O Sibila está morto.

E assim, Shougo o beija, como já fez milhares de vezes, mas há um sabor diferente, que Kougami tenta desvendar enquanto é despido sem nenhuma cerimônia. O homem o beija várias vezes, o caminho por seu peito até a virilha feito com uma delicadeza que não lhe é característica e, quando os lábios tomam seu membro, Kougami simplesmente se entrega ao prazer disso, controlando-se para não levar suas mãos aos cabelos de Shougo — porque ele não gosta de ser forçado, porque Kougami sempre joga nas regras do outro, sempre e sempre.

E assim, quando o limite está tão próximo que o justiceiro já pode sentí-lo chegar, Shougo se dá por satisfeito e sorri. Os próprios dedos somem no espaço entre suas nádegas até que ele se senta no membro do outro e faz sua própria movimentação, Kougami rolando os olhos com o prazer que o consome enquanto se atreve a expressar aquele pensamento em seus pensamentos pela primeira vez, repetindo-o mil vezes em sua mente, no ritmo das estocadas em Shougo, os olhares dos dois sempre cravados um no outro.

Sempre. Porque o contato visual é prerrogativa.

(E o  _ eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo  _ em sua mente é apenas um bônus)

— Eu sei, Shinya. Eu sei.

E Kougami sabe que jamais verbalizou as palavras, mas não é necessário. Shougo sabe. Ele sempre sabe.

Quando os dois chegam ao seu clímax, o homem o encara, em cima de si, os olhos de rapina ainda nublados desse prazer, e o beija de forma tão terna que soa quase como uma despedida.

—  _ Ego te amo, Shinya Kougami. Ab aeterno ad aeternum. _

As palavras entram, mas Kougami não as registra de fato. Há uma picada em seu pescoço e de repente ele está mergulhando em escuridão, uma escuridão morna e terna que o embala pelo que podem ser horas ou dias.

Quando Shinya Kougami, ex-justiceiro, traidor da pátria, revolucionário e cão de caça, acorda, ele está sozinho. Shougo foi embora.

Tokio está queimando.

Kougami está sozinho.

(Cão sem dono, começa a uivar)

_ Ad aternum. _


End file.
